


The One Who Takes You Home

by bellamuerte



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Soft!frank, top gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamuerte/pseuds/bellamuerte
Summary: "Run away me?"





	

"What the fuck was that, Frank?" Gerard was pacing the front lounge of their bus.

They're the only two in the bus because all the other guys have left for a party. Gerard is fuming over what happened on stage tonight.

He'd specifically told Frank to stop whatever the fuck they always do onstage, but Frank being the stonehead he is, refused to obligate the simple request.

Frank looked up from his lap and asked, "What was what?" He's sitting on the couch and watches Gerard pacing in front of him.

Gerard has a girlfriend. He broke up with Frank a few days ago, after a few weeks he'd met Lindsey. She is what he always wanted in a girl. She's beautiful, kind, caring. She's the one that he wants to settle down and have a family with. Frank though. Frank didn't want that.

"I told you, Frank. I told you to stop messing around. We can't do this anymore. We can't be together-"

Frank stood up from the couch and said, "We can't be together?! Why not? I don't understand why can't we be together. After 5 years, Gerard, 5 years! I cheated on Jamia and left her just to be with you. I broke her fucking heart because of you!"

"But we can't be together! I can't..I can't be with you..." Gerard trailed off.

That's when the shit hit the fan.

Frank could feel the tears in his eyes, his head hurts, his body hurts. But nothing hurts more than the words that left Gerard's lips.

"You don't love me. " Frank stated, feeling all emotions hitting him at once. Sadness, anger, fear, heartbroken. Pain.

Gerard sighed and said, "Frankie, no. No, baby of course I love you. 5 years. How could I not love you if I have been with you for that long?"

Frank barked out a humourless laugh. "No let me rephrase that. You don't love me anymore." He felt like he was going to faint so he sat back down on the couch.

Gerard shook his head and sat down next to Frank. He went and grab his hand but Frank snatched it away mumbling, “Don't touch me”.

Gerard put his hands in his lap and said, "Frankie, I love you. Believe me, baby it hurts me as much as it hurts you." Frank snorted at that. "But you need to understand. I can't settle down with a guy. It doesn't feel right."

Frank looked at him like he'd grown two heads, "What? Gerard, that doesn't make sense, of course you can settle down with a guy. If you love me, you can,” Frank brought his hand to Gerard's cheek and turn his head to face him, "Please Gerard. I-I,  I'll do anything. Please baby, I don't want to lose you. I love you so much," He started crying again, "So much Gee, please. Please.. " Frank slid off the couch and knelt between Gerard's legs to hold his face with both of his hands and kissed his lips softly.

Gerard could feel tears falling from his eyes as he watched Frank begging for him not to leave him. Of course Gerard loved Frank. He still does. After 5 years of being together, how can he just stop loving him. He knows he's breaking the young man's heart and he felt terrible. When they first start going out, Gerard thought that maybe Frank was the one for him. 

Gerard pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead on Frank's, "Listen to me Frank," Gerard whispered, "I love you. I swear I mean it, like when I said it the first time, and I do when say it right now. You helped me through a lot. You made me happy. You're the best person I've ever met. I'm sorry I'm breaking your heart baby. It breaks my heart when I see you like this. "

"No no no no," Frank shook his head and pulled his head away to look at Gerard. "You don't want to be together because of the media right?  You-you're scared, " he stood up and started pacing in front of Gerard, "Okay. Okay. It's okay. Let's run away. Yes, we can run away-" Frank panicked.

Gerard felt his heart break even more. "Frankie.. " but Frank wasn't listening.

"-and take a flight to...  Somewhere far away. Where no one knows who we are. We can start a new life. We- we.. We can adopt a baby," He looked at Gerard like it's the most brilliant idea ever, "Yeah, you said you wanted babies."

Gerard shook his head and stood up, "Frankie this is insane.. " Gerard said but Frank started pacing again, talking fast,  like he always does when he was about to have a breakdown.

"No, Gee, this is great. We can get married and have babies. I-I want to have babies with you-"

"Frank stop!" He yelled, causing the younger to jumped. Gerard walked to Frank and pulled him in for a hug. "You're alright." He said as soon as Frank started sobbing.

Frank buried his face into Gerard's chest and wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist. "I-I love you so much Gee," He said, "I don't - don't want you to leave me. I-I don't want y-you to be with anyone el-else. I'm s-sorry if I did an-anything wrong to you." He's crying so now, Gerard can feel the tears on his chest.

Gerard shushed him, rubbing his back gently, "I'm sorry, Frankie, " he sat down slowly on the floor bringing Frank down with him. He pulled Frank onto his lap and let the younger man cry, as he repeated, "I'm sorry" a couple more time until the sobbing slowed down.

They stayed like that for a few minutes and then Frank pulled away from Gerard's chest to look at him. Both of their face were wet from tears. Frank brought his hands up and wiped Gerard's cheek before he pulled him for a kiss.

It started slow and innocent until Frank pushed his tongue into Gerard's mouth. Tongues slid against each other and Frank started tugging at Gerard's hair causing the older to moan and the younger to whimper. Frank starts to rock his hips against Gerard and moaned, pulling away from the kiss and started trailing his mouth down Gerard's jaw and neck.

"One last time, " Frank gasped, still rolling his hips against Gerard, feeling their hardening cock rubbing against each other, "One last time, Gee," He looked at Gerard, "Fuck me one last time. I won't jump on you anymore. " He said, panting.

Gerard nodded his head, hastily,  "Yeah okay. Yeah baby. Anything for you." He started to stand up to pull Frank to the back lounge, just in case the boys come back early, and pulled Frank with him.

Frank said silently, "Run away with me?" And Gerard turned to look at him with a pained expression.

"Frankie..." Frank cut him off with, "yeah no okay. Sorry let go." And continued to walk to the back lounge.

Once they got in the room,  Gerard pushed him against the door, and start kissing his neck. "Leave marks, " Frank said, "please." Gerard felt the tears again but held it back as he started sucking and biting at Frank's neck, pushing his thigh between Frank's legs.

Frank whimpered and moaned as he rubbed his hard cock against Gerard's thigh, feeling him bruising his neck. He brought one hand down to cup Gerard's dick and rubbed it, hearing Gerard moans,

"Fuck, Frankie.” Gerard pulled away to kiss Frank's lips.

Frank pushed Gerard backwards and both of them fell on the couch, Frank straddled him, still kissing him with tongue and spit. He moved his mouth to Gerard's neck and started sucking. He doesn't care of Lindsey saw this. Gerard didn't seem to be complaining either as he kept chanting 'fuck' and 'Frank' like it's a Hail Mary.

He pulled away and admired his work, one last time, he looked at Frank as he started grinding his dick against Gerard's.

"Off, off," Gerard said, tugging at Frank's shirt and the younger let Gerard pull it off. He moved his hands, grabbing Frank's denim covered ass, squeezing. He started kissing Frank's tattooed chest, licking and sucking, leaving more marks. Frank was writhing by the time Gerard sucked his left nipple, the one that has his name tattooed above it. He flick his tongue on the pink nub.

"Please, Gee. Mmhh, please," Frank whimpered, using his own hand to rub his other nipple between his thumb and forefinger, still moving his hips to meet Gerard's.

Gerard stopped licking his nipples and said "Yeah okay. Get off. " and Frank obligated, moving off gerard to lay on the couch, his left hand still rubbing his nipple and he used his other hand to squeeze his dick through his jeans, feeling how hard he was and moaned, "Gee, ah, so hard for you baby. Mmmhh makes me feel so good, yeah." His voice is all throaty and fuck, gerard was so turned on looking at Frank, writhing and panting.

Gerard removed all his clothes and moved over to kneel between Frank's legs. He leaned down and grabbed both of Frank's hands and pinned them on either side of his head as he kissed Frank hard and needy. Frank pushed his hips up to meet Gerard's and he hissed, feeling the rough denim brushing against his hard dick. He pulled away and started fumbling with Frank's jeans, and pulled it off Frank's soft thighs. He hummed in content when he noticed Frank's lack of underwear,  showing his hard thick cock, shining with precum.

He moved down again, leaving open mouthed kisses on Frank's neck whilst rubbing both of their dick together.

Frank almost sobbed, feeling the friction of their dicks rubbing together, "Gerard ple- mmm ah- please Gee, need you, ah, need you in me."

Gerard hummed and said,  "Yeah baby? Do you want prep?" As he looked at Frank's beautiful face, one last time, he thought to himself.

Frank shook his head,  gasping, "No, no prep please. Want to feel you- want to feel you for the last time, feel you for as long as I can. please Gee, I love you." He panted.

Gerard nodded softly and looked at Frank's face again. He moved the hair off of his face and planted a soft, sweet, kiss on Frank's lips while mumbling "I love you, baby. "

Gerard moved back and Frank watched his every move as Gerard spat on his palm and started to slick the spit onto his dick.

He moved to push in, but Frank's hole,  evidently, hadn't been used in a few weeks,  and if he forced it in, Frank would probably bleed and it would hurt him. "Frankie I gotta prep you, baby. Or you'll bleed." Gerard said softly.

Frank shook his head, looking at Gerard as he said, "Let it bleed please. I-I want to feel it. Make it hurt so I can feel it longer."

"What the fuck Frank. I'm not gonna hurt you or make you bleed. Are you nuts?”

"You're leaving me forever, I need to feel something to know that what we had was real." Frank whispered softly looking away from Gerard. He’s crying again.

Truthfully he doesn't even want sex right now. he just want to make Gerard want him again. He just wants something to remind him that Gerard was once his. Gerard was his lover. And he thought that maybe he could change Gerard's mind one last time. Maybe Gerard would come back and be with him and leave Lindsey.

Gerard just stared at Frank's face for a long time. He can't believe Frank is doing this. Frank doesn't want this. He doesn't want sex right now. He doesn't understand.

"You...you don't want this. " Gerard started after a few minutes, Frank cried silently. "You're forcing yourself, to want this...y-you're making me, r-ra-"

Frank looked up at Gerard's face, sitting up in front of him, speaking hastily, "No! Gerard, no!  I-I'm not making you- I consent to this I swear I just- I want to-" He shook his head and look down, embarrassed, "Never mind. "

"No what is it? What do you want?" Gerard asked.

Frank laughed and said, “Are you seriously asking me this? I think it's obvious what i want.” He wiped the tears off of his cheeks.

Gerard stayed silent for a while. He didn't  know what to do. He loves Frank. He wants to be with him but he's scared of other people's judgement. He looked at Frank. He's sitting with his back on the armrest and hugging both of his knees to his chest, tears still running down his cheeks,  his face turned facing the couch, rocking back and forth softly.

He's so beautiful like this, Gerard thought, face red from crying. His naked pale skin contrasting his colorful tattoos. And Gerard broke his heart. All because he was scared of other people's judgement.

Gerard moved his body to face Frank. He’s made his decision.

He put his hands on Frank's knees and said the words that he never thought he would act upon. "Let's runaway. "

Maybe that's not the best decision but hell if he cares. With how Frank's eyes lit up like that, after he said those words, it's totally worth the risk they'll be taking.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there.
> 
> I rarely upload stories, but its because I suck at it and I'm so bad at grammars and I'm lazy, so..
> 
> Alright that's all hope you guys enjoyed it have a nice day/evening. :D
> 
> Thanks for reading? x


End file.
